The Secret of The Wolf
by Wolf13sd
Summary: What if the final mew aqua was never in Masaya? What if it was in...Mew Zakuro! But will she be able to release the power of Mew Aqua to save everyone? Or will she be too late?
1. Protection

A.N. -Finally I'm able to post a chapter. Sorry it took so long. A few problems happened and the chapter got deleted _ So this chapter is based on episode 35. I don't own it. I just added a twist to it...the way I think it should have gone. But it's fine. It was a good anime :3 And I'm not sure what to call the thing that Kisshu uses to see if something will react to Mew Aqua p, so I will just call it Blue Aqua.

Me: Okay Pudding, now that thats cleared up you get to do the disclaimer

Pudding: Yay, I feel special, na no da! Wolf13sd doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters. She only owns the idea of the story na no da~!

Me: Okay, since you have been so patient... ON TO THE STORY!

The children laugh and giggle at the daycare. Smiling faces are everywhere. Everyone had someone they were playing with. Except Momoka. She sat in fron of the TV watching a show that starred Zakuro Fujiwara. The child's eyes gleamed with excitement as she watched the beautiful model. 'Zakuro Fujiwara, Momoka loves you!' The child thought.

"Ah., it's soo cute, na no da!" Pudding cried out i. The cafe. In front of Ichigo, Keiichiro, Lettuce and Pudding sat a strawberry birthday cake. " I wonder who's birthday it is," said Ichigo with a smile. Lettuce replied " If I'm not mistaken, it's for the daycare down the street." That's right," Keiichiro said. "It's for Momoka's 6th birthday. Could you deliver it now Ichigo?" "Sure!" With that, she put the cake in a box with a bow on it and headed out.

'Man I should have brought a jacket or something!' Ichigo thought to herself as she continued towards the cafe. A light cool breeze sent chills up her arms and legs. A door to a bookshop that she was in front of opened and out came Aoyama. "Huh? A..Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo remarked happily. He turned and smiled when he seen her. "Ichigo! What's wrong?" "Oh..n..nothing!" A small sneeze escaped her. "Are yu alright?" "Ah! Y...yea I'm fine" Aoyama began to take off his jacket and put it around Ichigo's shoulders. She blushed deeply at his actions. "Better not catch a cold," he said with a smile. "Aoyama-kun..."

"Sorry for the delay! This is from Cafe Mew Mew!" Ichigo said happily. A little girl stood with the yeacher in fron of Ichigo. Her hair was maroon and was quite long. She had pretty brown eyes. "Are you Momoka?" Ichigo asked her. The little girl simple nodded without a smile. "Great," Ichigo remarked, quickly untying the red bow and opening the box. "TADA!" She cried happily, lowering the cake to show Momoka. "It's a Cafe Mew Mew Special, a Strawberry Birthday Cake."

Momoka stared at the cake. "These things are high in calories, aren't they?" Ichigo stared at Momoka with an extremley suprised look on her face. "Momoka-chan!" The teacher said, suprised as well. "Momoka-chan,why are you worrying about calories at your age?" Ichigo asked with concern. "My dream is to be like Zakuro Fujiwara!" Momoka replied proudly. "If i'm not careful, wont I end up like you?" Ichigo couldn't believe what she heard. "Why you little...! " But Aoyama cut her off. "There,there," he said trying to calm her down. Momoka turned around and stuck her tongue out at her. "NOT CUTE WHATSOEVER!" Ichigo cried out.

Aoyama and Ichigo headed out of the Daycare, when they heard the kids inside yelling "Happy Birthday" They walked past the large window, and seen all the happy kids enjoying the cake. Ichigo smiled happy that they liked it. "Huh?" She seen Momoka standing alone in front of a mirror imitating Zakuro's modeling poses.

"Ha! Momoka is imitating Zakuro-san's poses...But she won't even eat the cake I brought her." A little annoyance tied into her voice. "On top of that, she doesn't even seem to interact with any of the other children. Ichigo thought about it for a minute. Aoyama was right. She was a...loner.

"Hey so I just delivered a birthday cake to a little girl who is a big fan of Zakuro!" Ichigo exclaimed when she got back to the Cafe. Zakuro, who was eeading a book at the moment, barely took note of what Ichigo said, and simply turned the page. Ichigo continued on about Momoka. "You just can't help but notice that she's a loner." With that Zakuro looked up from her book her book for a moment, then went back to reading it. Momoka a loner...it seemed to have reminded Zakuro of something...or someone.

The beautiful sun was setting, making it almost dark outside. "Ha ha ha! Mint you're so nice to give us a ride home in your car!" Ichigo happily cried out. "It's just a ride home, no big deal," Mint replied, looking over at Zakuro. "I was only planning on Zakuro'neesama a ride home." Ichigo continued to giggle.

"Grr... You just invited yourself! Mint snapped at her. The car began to slow down for a red light. "Hey, this is where I delivered the cake this afternoon." Then, Ichigo noticed someone on he swing. "Ah, it's Momoka- chan." Mint and Zakuro looked out the window. "Looks like nobody came to pick her up yet...even this late," Mint commented. Zakuro began to feel similiar feelings stir up inside of her. 'This child...so lonely' she thought.

Zakuro and her 2 agents walked into the fancy resturant for a staff meeting. She followed them to a table but stopped when she seen a familiar face...Momoka-chan. Zakuro stared at the young girl. There were 2 chairs at the opposite end of her table, yet they were empty. The little girl was just sitting there...all alone. That's when feelings surfaced in Zakuro. She remembered when she was younger. Her parents were always busy, and were barely ever around. They didn't even have time to have dinner with her. Zakuro snapped back to reality, gentley shook her head, and went to the table with her agents. Momoka sighed and sat down the menu. She took out a photo of Zakuro. A young looking waiter came up to her. "Momka-chan, your father and mother are still at work, so after dinner, you will be driven home." Hurt and anger welled up inside Momoka. "Momoka doesn't want any! Afterall i'm on a diet!" She cried out, jumped out of her seat, and ran outside.

Zakuro, who had heard her, quickly excused herself from the agents, and went outside to find Momoka.

Tears fell from her brown eyes. Momoka was huddled up against a large tree, crying softly. "We already agreed to have dinner together on my birthday. Papa and Mama both don't like Momoka." "What's wrong?" Momoka turned her head slowly to see Zakuro standing there. "Huh? Z...Zakuro Fujiwara? I..is it really you?" Momoka turned to look at her. "It's me," Zakuro said with a smile, kneeling down. "Wow!" She pulled out a purple silk hankerchief, and handed it to Momoka.

"Here lets wipe away those tears. Momoka gentley took the hankerchief and wiped her eyes.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Momoka. I'm one of Zakuro-san's biggest fans!"

"I see. Thank you. Why were you crying?"

"Today happens to be Momoka's birthday. However, due to their busy schedules, Papa and Mama couldn't make it." Her eyes grew sadness in them.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that...but, how about I tell you something that will make you feel better?"

"Huh?"

"Even though your Papa and Mama couldn't make it, they actually love you a hundred times more than that."

"Really? Do you promise?"

"Ya." Zakuro held out her pinkie finger, for Momoka to take. She took it and they chanted together:

'Cut your finger and promise, break it, and you'll have to swallow a thousand needles. It's a promise!'

They giggled and Zakuro stood up. "Well, now lets have some dinner so we can go home." "Momoka doesn't want any." Zakuro looked at her, puzzled. "Why not?" She asked. " Momoka wants to be just like Zakuro-san, so I've been on a diet." Zakuro just smiled.

"Personally, I don't believe in diets. Having proper meals and exercising reguraly, one can have a natural healthy, beautiful body. Understand?" Momoka smiled and nodded. " Good. May I have dinner with you?" "Really?" Zakuro nodded. She turned to go back into the resturant. " Wait what about this hankerchief?" " You can keep it. Consider it a birthday present from me," Zakuro replied. "Wow!" Zakuro and Momoka went back into the resturant. Zakuro explained to her agents that she must leave, so she could spend time with Momoka on her birthday.

Momoka awoke the next morning, and went into the living room of her house. "Good morning, Momoka!" Her parents happily greeted her. "Good morning," she replied dully.

" We're sorry we couldn't make it to the resturant last night," her father began.

"However your mother and I have prepared a present for you."

The little girl stared at them with curiousity in her eyes. Her father handed her a beautiful pendant, with a shiny blue-white stone in the middle.

"Wah! It's so pretty!"

"Althought it's a day late, Happy Birthday," Her father said, putting the necklace on her. "Thank you!"

"As for the daycare picnic today, we are definetly going to make it," her mother told her. Momoka couldn't believe. What Zakuro told her was right..they really did love her.

Little did Momoka or her parents know, Kisshu was outside the window. Pai had told him, that the pendant might be a piece of Mew Aqua.

'Now,' Kisshu thought, ' I just have to get that pendant.'

Ichigo and her friends walked through a beautiful forest. Ryou had told them that Mew Aqua was most likely there somewhere, and that Mew Aqua would react to their bodies. They came into a large clearing near a river.

"This place is so beautiful," Lettuce said with aw.

" A little smaller than my inner courtyard, but otherwise decent," Mint bragged. Just then they heard Pudding yell out. They looked up in the trees to see her happily jump around from branch to branch. She finally jumped on to a tree hugging ti tightly.

"Ah, so is so fun, na no da!" She cried out with joy.

"Let's all have fun with mom and dad!" The teacher said to all the children.

"Yes!" They all cried out happily. The teacher walked up to Momoka. "Momoka-chan, until your parents get here, why don't you let the teachers take you around?"

Momoka silently replied "They aren't coming at all..."

"Huh?"

"Momoka will go play alone!" She shouted, then ran off, away from anyone else. "MOMOKA-CHAN!"

"Girls, I think we should split up," Zakuro said. "I'll search upstream."

"Good idea," Ichgo replied, then walked off.

Momoka walked alongside the river, on the verge of crying. She felt that her parents didn't like, but she also knew that Zakuro wouldn't lie to her. She promised. A cool gust of wind snapped Momoka back to reality. She looked around, not realizing how far she had walked away from the other kids and adults. Momoka began to get scared.

"Where is everyone?" She began to freak out. She ran in a random direction, yet she tripped and fell. When Momoka fell her precious hankerchief fell into the cold river. She gasped in fright as the hanker chief started flowing down stream.

"Zakuro san's hankerchief!" She cried as she stood up and ran alongside the bank, trying to catch up with it. But alas, she was too slow. The hankerchief caught up with the current and flowed faster down the river, out of Momoka's sight.

'No...' She thought silently.

Unknown to her, Kisshu silently floated down behind her.

"Hey young lady. What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Huh?..Who are you?" She replied.

"My name is Kisshu. What seems to be the problem?"

"First Momoka got lost. Then a precious hankerchief fell into the river and I can't get it back."

"Oh, that's terrible. Would you like me to help?"

"Really?"

"Sure! But in return, you must give me that beautiful pendant."

Momoka looked down at her pendant, then clung on to it protectively.

"No! This was a birthday present from Papa and Mama!" Kisshu simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well that's to bad," he said. "You're not getting your hankerchief back and you're not going to leave here either." Momoka's eyes widened. "No way!"

Zakuro continued upstream, walking silently. Then, something strange caught her eye. She seen a purlple thing floating in the river. Curious, she ran down to the bank, and retrieved a hankerchief from the cold water. 'This hankerchief...' She thought. It then hit her who it belonged to."Momoka-chan!" Zakuro took off running.

Momoka stood there crying, scared that Kisshu would never let her go home.

"That's too bad," Kisshu began. "If you hand lver that pendant, I'll immediatley send you back to your parents. Momoka calmed down her crying.

"R...really?" she asked."

"Of course."

"Ok, I understand, so, Momoka will give this to you," she said taking off her pendant. "Thank you, there's a good girl." Just as Momoka was about to place it in his hand, they heard someone yell "Hold it right there!"

They looked across the river to see Zakuro there. "Just what are you doing with that girl?" "Zakuro-san!" Momoka cried happily.

"Kisshu, get away from her right now!" Angered, he ignored Zakuro and yanked on Momoka's arm, ripping the oendant from her.

"I'll be taking Mew Aqua now!" He said victoriuosly, ignoring Momoka's reach and jumping, attempting to get her necklace back.

Even more irratated now, he through Momoka down to the ground, knocking her out. "MOMOKA-CHAN!" Zakuro yelled. She was pissed off now.

"MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

Zakuro transformed and landed on the same side of the bank that Kisshu was on.

"She's only a child, but you still..." She grittered her teeth in anger, baring a sharp canine tooth. Kisshu jumped back near Momoka, kneeled down and put her in a choke-hold.

"If you use your Mew powers, this kid might lose her life," he said, sounding intimidating, slightly putting pressure upon her throat.

"What are you doing?!" Zakuro yelled at him. Pai and Taruto (i think thts wut his name his.) teleported there.

"Heh, not bad Kisshu," Taruto praised.

"Momoka-chan!" Zakuro ran towards the young child.

"FU RAI SEN!" Pai yelled sending electric ground down towards Zakuro, causing a thick layer of smoke and making Zakuro back off, covering her eyes.

"Go! Chimera attack!" Taruto yelled making the grass arpund Zakuro come to life. The smoke cleared, and immediatley afterwards, thick vines came up and trapped Zakuro, making her completley helpless.

"Ha, that oughta quiet you down some," Kisshus smirked."Now lets see if this source will react."

He stood and held the pendant next to Blue Aqua. A little light in the glass began to to form, but quickly faded.

"It failed? So it wasn't Mew Aqua afterall? Huh." He nonchalatley threw it down to the ground, like a crumpled ball of paper.

"What the hell? All the recent findings are like that." Taruto complained.

"This is a waste of time. Let's go back first," pai said as he and Taruto teleported away.

"Ah wait!" Kisshu called, but he was ignored. He sighed and looked at Zakuro.

"So, what am I gunna do with you?" Zakuro gritted her teeth.

"Unforgivable!" She growled.

"Heh, you have to be stronger than that."

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

Lettuce aimed the attacks at the ground, right behind Kisshu, missing Momoka, and throwing him off, making him fall forward. The Blue Aqua flew out of his hand, as Ichigo caught it.

"RIBBON MINTO ECHO!"

An arrow of energy shot out of Mint's weapins, slashing the vines and freeing Zakuro. Zakuro shook the loose vines free, summoning her weapon. She shot the energy whip out, latched onto Momoka, and brought her back, Momoka gently falling into Zakuro's arms.

The other Mew Mews landed behind her. Kisshu stood up, brushing off some dirt.

"This time, and next time around, you will keep picking on children." Zakuro growled gently setting Momoka down on the ground. "To let you do that freely, is completely unacceptable!"

"Heh," Kisshu said. "If it's not related to Mew Aqua, then it is pointless. Bye bye!"

He flew up, a portal forming behind.

"Wait!" Zakuro yelled jumping up as well.

"Hahaha! Until the next time we meet!" Kisshu turned to go into the prtal but before he could make it all the way in, Zakuro shot another energy whip at him, wrapping arpund his ankle.

"Wha!" He gasped in suprise when Zakuro yanked him back down to her level. When he was close enough, Zakuro brought her left fist back and Falcon Punched him in the face, with a great amount of strength, sending him flying backwards.

Kisshu rubbed his cheek, and stared at Zakuro, shocked at how violent she could be.

'She hit me?!' He thought, enraged.

Zakuro landed on the ground, and sent a death glare at him.

"Just you wait!" He yelled, pulling up his pants, and teleporting away.

"Man Zakuro really went berserk this time," Ichigo commented.

"In reality, Kisshu had long fallen into Zakuro-onnechan's snare," Pudding replied.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I'm not so sure myself."

"Either way, look at what Kisshu had dropped when Lettuce attacked him," Ichigo began, holding up the Blue Aqua.

"Hey, I remember this," Minto said, as she took the Blue Aqua to examine it.

"Isn't this what Kisshu uses to see if something reacts to Mew Aqua?"

"Hey, you're right," Lettuce said.

The girls, save for Zakuro who was making sure Momoka was ok, circle around the Blue Aqua. A bright glow in the middle began to form, the dissapeared, just as it had done with Momoka's pendant.

"Maybe we should take it to Ryou, na no da," Pudding suggested.

"Ya," Ichigo said.

" Momoka-chan. Hey, wake up," Zakuro said calmy to the little girl. Momoka stirred a little in her arms, as her eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?" She looked up at the beautiful model.

"See your pendant? I got it back for you," Zakuro said, setting the little girl down. "I also got your hankerchief back for you."

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out the silky material.

"Wah! Thank you!" Momoka said, taking the hankerchief.

"Momoka met a bad guy and Zakuro-san in my dream. Zakuro-san was really amazing! Momoka wants to be really strong like Zakuro-san! So that when Papa and Mama aren't around, Momoka won't feel lonely."

"MOMOKA!" They turned to see Momoka's parents and the teacher, running towards them.

"PAPA! MAMA!" She cried out, running to them. Her father and mother gave her a giant hug. The teacher smiled as the headed back to where the other children were.

"I don't think they will ever leave Momoka alone again," Ichigo smiled.

"Niether do I," Zakuro said.

"Hey, we should probably head back now," Lettuce chimed in.

"OKAY! PUDDING WILL HEAD BACK ON THE TREES NA NO DA!" She yelled happily, jumping pass Minto, who dropped the Blue Aqua do to the impact of Pudding.

"Hey, be careful!" Mint snapped as she headed back, not realizing that she had dropped Blue Aqua. Lettuce and Ichigo were also oblivious to that fact, as they ran to catch up with Pudding.

Zakuro just smiled as she also began walking. But, something had caught her eye. A bright relfecting light in a patch of grass. Curious, she walked over to it and picked it up. Zakuro immediatly recognized what this was. No sooner had she picked up Blue Aqua, had a birght light begin to shine within the glass.

Yet, it hadn't disappeared like it did. The light began to grow, and became brighter. Soon the light was extremly bright, that Zakuro could barely look at it, without blinding herself.

"What? Why is this reacting to me this way?" Zakuro shoved Blue Aqua into her jacket pocket, trying to regain her sight back. Zakuro started heading back, pondering the reaction.

'Ryou said that as Mew Mews, WE would all react to it. And I seen the other girls. They were standing right next to it. Yet, the light hadn't reacted to them the way they did to me...so why?'

Zakuro remained puzzled, until she found herself at the front steps of Café Mew Mew. 'I must discuss this with Ryou,' she thought as she headed inside.

- Man this took forever to do _ Ok so I hope you guys like it. I've been busy with school lately, so I'm not sure when I will be able to do the next chapter...so go ahead and leave a review if you really like it. It's not required though, so you don't have to do it if you don't want to. And as for any Zakuro haters, please don't leave a mean review or anything!


	2. Revalation

-A.N. Ok, so I know this chapter may seem a little...different than the original story, hey, it's a fanfic! :3 Now...BEGIN THY STORY! X3

Zakuro looked up at the beatifully decorated Café Mew Mew. 'I have to get to Ryou, to talk with him...but how can I get there without drawing attention to myself...?' Zakuro thought as she glared down at her pocket, which was shining a bright pink color, due to the white light inside of it. She shoved her hand into her pocket, gripping Blue Aqua, attempting to shield the light. She stepped into the café. Just as she walked in, Zakuro came face to face with the other girls.

"Hey Zakuro, what to you so long to get here?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"N..nothing. I was just thinking about...stuff." Zakuro replied, trying her best not to let the light show through her pocket. Lettuce, Pudding, and Mint were oblivious to this, except Ichigo. She thought something weird was wrong with Zakuro, considering how she was standing kind of side ways, as if to shield her left side from them. But, she just passed it off for nothing.

"Anyways, Ryou said that we could go home today instead of staying here at the café. "Oh...that's good," Zakuro replied flatly.

"Aren't you going home to, onee-sama?" Minto asked.

"I will soon, I just have to talk to Ryou about...something." Zakuro told her.

"Ok! We will see Zakuro-oneechan tomorrow, na no da!" Pudding cried as she pounced out the door, followed by Lettuce, Ichigo, and Minto. They waved at Zakuro, and she waved back. Zakuro sighed in relief, for they hadn't noticed the light. She headed down to the basement.

Zakuro peeked through the door, to see Ryou at his computer searching for any signals of Mew Aqua. She gently knocked on the door, but loud enough for Ryou to hear. "Hm?" Ryou turned to see a rare visitor. "Zakuro?" "Ryou, I need to talk to you about something," she said as she walked into the room. "What's up?" He asked. "Well, we did end up facing Kisshu earlier," she began. "Ya, the other girls told me. Ichigo said that he dropped something that he uses to find the reaction of something to Mew Aqua. I think she said he called it Blue Aqua. Lettuce also told me that when they were close to it, a small light appeared, but went away. Since you are all Mew Mews, I'm not suprised that it would react to you all. Unfortunautly, they went and lost it," he said, with annoyance staining his last few words. "Well, not exactly." Ryou looked up, with question in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they did drop Blue Aqua. But since I was behind them a little ways, I seen it in the grass. Strange thing is, when I picked it up, the light began to glow, and got brighter. It didn't disappear like it did with the others. It got so strong and bright, that it almost blinded me." "Ryou just stared at her, contemplating what she had said. "If you don' believe, I have Blue Aqua here, Zakuro told him as she pulled out her left hand and held it to her side, as to not blind her eyes again. White light eminated from within the glass. Ryou shieled his eyes, and walked to Zakuro. She handed him Blue Aqua, and took a step back. "I don't know why it reacts this way. He shook his head. "Niether do I. But I'm keeping Blue Aqua here tonight. I want to find out why it does this. You should go home and get some rest."Zakuro nodded and headed out of the basement.

Zakuro could barely sleep that night. For some reason, everytime she would close her eyes, she couldn't get rid of the image of the white light. In the middle of it, her Mew Mark glowed brightly, a hint of purple surrounding it. When she opened her eyes, nothing but the darkness of her room was shown to her. She sighed, ' What is this supposed to mean?' Zakuro turned in her bed.'Oh, I hope Ryou found out something.'

"Well, well, another signal," Kishu began, staring at the lsrge screen (idk if its a screen or not. Gomenasai!) in front of him, Taruto, and Pai. " Looks like it...but, notice how this signal has been stronger than the others we have had. Much stronger," Pai told him. Taruto looked at it curiously. "Do you think this is the Mew Aqua? Or is this another false alarm." "Well," Pai started " I'm not sure. It could be, but judging from the great strength of the signal, it might not be..." "Let's wait until the morning. If it's not there, then no reason to check. If it's still there, then we can assume it to be Mew Aqua," Kishu said, turning and walking away. Taruto and Pai nodded in agreement, and went to retire.

"Zakuro-oneechan, are you ok?" Zakuro shook her head, to snap back to reality, looking at Pudding. "Y..yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired is all" she replied, giving her a rare and reassuring smile, as she took a cherry tart to a customer. " "Do you think she is fine?" Ichigo asked Lettuce, who was wiping a table. "Not sure. She seems quieter than usual. As if something could be on her mind..." Ryou walked out to the dining area. "Zakuro- san! I need to see you in the basement...now..!" He called. The wolf girl turned her head, long violet hair turning with her. She nodded slowly and headed towards the basement. "What's going on?" Lettuce asked Ichigo. "Usually when something happens, he asks for all of us." "I don't know..Lettuce, take care of my table for me. I'm going to find out what was so urgent." "But, isn't that eavesdropping?" "Don't worry. It's for the greater good." "Oh...al...alright."

"Ryou you can't be serious." "Zakuro, we have already analyzed what's going on. It has to be the only explanation." "But...how can I be or have Mew Aqua?" "Simple. Keiichiro and I took or small stash of Mew Aqua. It reacted to the Blue Aqua like how you did. Except, your reaction was much stronger. The only possible reason for that is either you have Mew Aqua or you ARE Mew Aqua." Zakuro couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But, if I'm Mew Aqua, why didn't any signal show up on your screen?" " It did. But only recently. The strongest signal appeared when you and the others went to search for it yesterday. Now that we know it was you, can you think of anything that happened, which could have activated the reaction?"

"Well...oh, I do remember Kishu. He was hurting a young girl. I remember when I got her back, I was overwhelmed with anger. I felt the instinct to protect her. That when I punched him in the face."

"Maternal insticnts..."

"What?"

"It had to be maternal insticnts kicking in. When you felt the need to protect the girl. It must have activated the Mew Aqua in your body. Thanks to the Grey Wolf dna within you, you felt the girl as your child, or pup. That's what make the wolf strong, especially female. But because you see the other girls as younger sisters instead of a child, the protection power hasn't been as strong. Now that the Mew Aqua has reacted, it won't stop sending a signal. We still don't want the aliens getting any small fragement of Mew Aqua. And especially don't want them getting you. Who knows what they could do with your power."

"I see..."

Just then, a signal popped up on his computer screen. He turned to look. "Where is it coming from?"

"It's from Tokyo Tower. Quick, tell the others, transform, and get there ASAP!"

"Right!"

'I can't believe it...Zakuro-san...is...Mew Aqua..' Ichigo couldn't believe her ears. She would have never guessed. Hearing footsteps, she looked up to see Zakuro. "Zakuro-san...you're Mew Aqua..." Zakuro looked at the girl. "Yes, but you must promise not to tell the others. They cannot know. And we must get to Tokyo Tower. Ryou said the aliens were there. Let's go!" Ichigo nodded, running upstairs with Zakuro. Café Mew Mew just closed. "Girls!" Ichigo yelled. Minto, Pudding, and Lettuce looked at her. We have to go to Tokyo Tower. Hurry!" They nodded.

MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!

MEW MEW MINTO METAMORPHOSIS!

MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHOSIS!

MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHOSIS!

MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHOSIS!

Transformed and ready for battle, the five Mew Mews headed to Tokyo Tower.

A.N. - ya its a cliffhanger lol. Review if you want. Constructive criticism if welcome, but no haters please.


	3. Sacrifice

-Welcome to thy third chapter. Be warned there will be character death (maybe...at least thats wut the mew mews think) Anyway, hope yu will like it. I'm calling the Chimera Animal they face Koujou. According to Google Translate, it means plant. And I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters. They belong to their rightful owner. Now, lets begin! :3

"There it is! Tokyo Tower!" Ichigo said as they headed for it. But when they got closer, they noticed something was on the building. As they got closer, they realized that they were vines wrapped around the building. They had to be about 2 fert thick and 4 feet wide.

"What the- what happened here?" Lettuce asked.

"Not sure," Minto replied. "Maybe the aliens got here first."

"Who knows," Zakuro began. "But Ryou said that the signal was from inside the Tower, so we have to find a way inside."

"Zakuro-san is right. Maybe there is an opening that doesn't have the vines covering it," Ichigo said as they walked towards the vines. The Mew Mew halted when they heard a terrible screech. They turned to see Chimera Animal. It looked like a Venus Fly Trap, save for the fact that it had huge eyes, and a mouth full of strange green water, dribbling down the corners of the mouth.

"A Chimera!" Ichigo cried. Koujou closed its mouth and a gurgling sound came from its body. It opened its mouth and shot green water at them. The Mew Mews jumped to avoid it, unfourtunatley, some of the green water landed of Pudding's legs. When she landed, she fell to the ground.

"Pudding!" They cried out. Zakuro ran over the the little monkey girl.

"I..I feel like I'm getting weeak," she said in a small voice. Zakuro took off her left wristband, and wiped off the green water, without tuching it, as the other Mews came over to them.

"Is she alright?" Lettuce asked with concern.

"She should be ok, but some of her energy was drained from her. Do NOT let the liquid touch you. If left on long enough, it could drain you completeley of your energy, killing you." Zakuro warned.

"Right," Minto said. But how can we get in the Tower with the Chimera Animal blocking the way. We most likely need a plan"

Keeping and eye on Koujou, they pondered the thought. They were a little farther away from it, so it didn't immediatly attack. Koujou simply guared with Tower, like a guard dog.

"I've got it!" Ichigo suddenly chimed. "Minto, you shoot an arrow through the vine covering that opening. Zakuro and I will distract The Chimera. Hen you, and Lettuce take Pudding into the Towe and get to the third floor (in the story im making Tokyo Tower huge. It has 5 stories). Zakuro and I will see if we can get to the top from that tall building," Ichigo said, pointing at a sky scraper next to Tokyo Tower."

Good idea," Lettuce said, picking up Pudding.

"Tokyo Mew Mew, lets do it!" Ichigo cried out.

"RIBBON MINTO ECHO!" An arrow of energy shot through the vine, blocking an entrance. Koujou cried out. It began to go after Minto.

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!" Zakuro's energy whip, wrapped around Koujou.

"Hurry!" Ichigo yelled at the other three Mews. Minto, Lettuce and Pudding quickly ran into the entrance, befor Koujou could cover it back up again.

"Right. Now we just have to find a way in. Zakuro, lets get up to the skyscraper!"

"Understood!" She drew back the energy into the Cross, and allwoing it to disapperate. Koujou was recovering from being held captive to energy whips around it. Ichigo and Zakuro ran as fast as they could, paused for a second, then jumped high into the sky, landing safely upon the roof of the skyscraper.

"At least we are safe from that Chimera down there," Ichigo said.

"True. Now maybe we can jumped across to the other side..."

"The only down fall is the Chimera down there. If it sees us, it make try to spray us with green water, like it did to Pudding."

"Hrm..." They thought for a moment before, a cracking sounds, followed by the skyscraper shaking.

"What's going on?" Ichigo cried. They carefully looked over the edge to see the Chimera. It was trying to bulldoze the skyscraper!

"This is our only chance to escape! Come on!" The cat mew yelled, gripping Zakuro's wrist. She and Zakuro jumped, but at a late time, just before their feet left the roof, the building shook and collapsed, causing Ichigo to stumbled a little. Jumping, she held out her right hand, reaching for the other side. But alas, they didn't land on the Tower. They just barely missed, but thankfully, Ichigo was able to catch a hold of the bar railing on the side of the Tower.

"Now..we h..have to find a way...t..to get up here," Ichigo grunted, attempting to pull her and Zakuro up. Zakuro looked down at Koujou. It hissed and growled at them, but at least it wasn't able to jump. She knew what would happen. If Ichigo tried to keep a hold of her, they would both eventually fall, and die.

'But if only I were to fall, Ichigo would still be alive, and she could help the others. And if I die than the Mew Aqua will be lost forever as well...then the Aliens cannot use it...

"Ichigo...let go." Pink eyes grew wide in shock. She looked down at Zakuro.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you don't let me go now, we may not survive."

"N..no. No! I'm not letting you go! I,..I'll save you!"

"Ichigo, you and I both know that you cannot hold on much longer. You have to let me go, now." She began crying. Ichigo didn't want to lose her wolf friend.

"N..no!" She cried out. "I'm not gunna lose you!"

"You have to go on without me. You need to be there to lead the others."

"No...please don't let go!"

For once in 2 years, Zakuro allowed a tear to fall from her saphire eyes.

"Ichigo...thank you...for being...my...friend." She smiled, still crying. And she slowlyyet slightly reluctantly, let go of Ichigo's wrist.

"NO! ZAKURO-SAN! PLEASE...DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Zakuro's wrist slipped from her grip. The Wolf Mew said her final words with a whisper, but Ichigo could hear what she said.

"...thank you..."

"ZAKURO-SAN!"

Zakuro fell as Koujou opened its large, wide mouth, allowing Zakuro to fall into the green water. Koujou closed its mouth, and slowly, settled close to the ground, hybernating for a few minutes, satisfyed with the energy it had consumed.

Ichigo hung there, shock still running through her body. She closed her eyes tightly, tears still falling from her pink eyes. Ichigo reached her other hand up, and climbed up the railing, landing on the other side. Ichigo fell to the ground, unable to stand up from her shock. She bowed her head in sorrow.

'Zakuro-san.' The sound of a door sliding open made Ichigo's ears perk up, as she raised her head to see Pudding, Lettuce, and Minto.

"Girls," she softly said.

"I..Ichigo...w..where is Zakuro-san?" Lettuce asked

"She's...gone," the cat Mew replied quietly.

"No...don't tell me...she's dead!" Minto cried out. Ichigo stared at her. The expression in her eyes told Minto the truth. Minto covered her mouth, and fell to the ground.

"NO! NOT ZAKURO-ONEESAMA! NO!"

Pudding allowed tears to fall, going to Ichigo, and giving her a hug of comfort. Ichigo hugged back. Lettuce helped Minto up, embracing her, trying to comfort her, while crying.

"I...it's the...Aliens' fault," Pudding whispered, loud enough for Minto and Lettuce to hear as well as Ichigo. She pulled from the hug and looked Ichigo straight in the eyes.

"We can't let them win! We gotta do it! For Zakuro-oneechan!"

Ichigo gently smiled at her. "You're right, Pudding-chan." Ichigo looked at Minto and Lettuce.

"They...they're gunna pay for what to Zakuro-oneesama!" Minto cried out, with a tiny confident smile on her face.

"Right!" Lettuce said.

"Alright! Let's go everyone! For Zakuro-san!" Ichigo yelled.

"For Zakuro-san!" The others agreed. They turned and headed to the very top of Tokyo Tower.

"Zakuro-san, we'll beat them for you!" The cat Mew thought confidently.

- Right, so here is my 3rd chapter. I shall work on the next one soon. So i hope you liked it, review if you want, but please, no mean reviews! :3


	4. Reserection

-Here is the next chapter! I would have had it sooner, but i've been packing, cleaning and moving stuff with my mom...so ya. Anyway, enjoy! I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters-

Darkness. That's all Zakuro could see, as she Her eyes were barely open. She remember what happened, even if her energy was low and she was weak.

'So...this is it then...the end for me'

Zakuro closed her eyes slowly. She death was just around the corner.

When suddenly, she felt her stomach, where her Mew Mark was, begin to feel warm. She attempted to her eyes again, looking down at her Mew Mark. It was glowing, just like Blue Aqua did when Zakuro was close to it. Her saphire eyes widened at this reaction.

'Wha...what's happening to me?!' A burst of light appeared as a large wolf shaped, apparition leaped out of her Mew Mark. It flew a little nit in front of her, then turned to look at Zakuro, it's arctic eyes glowing, like the rest of its body.

Zakuro stared at the awesome creature, eyes wide.

'Who...who are you?' She thought.

'I am the Red Data Animal, the Grey Wolf. Why are yo giving up Zakuro?'

'Be..because I cannot help them anymore. This green water is sucking my energy like a vampire. I cannot get out.'

A tear fell from Zakuro's right eye. In her heart, she wanted to help the other Mew Mews, but, she felt to weak and frail.

'That is not true. You can still help them. You have to release the power of Mew Aqua.'

'How?! I barely have enough strength and energy to talk to you, let alone use Mew Aqua! I don't even have my ZaCross, now that it disinegraded in the water!'

'Then...you must concentrate on bringing it back. Now focus. Put your hands on your Mew Mark. Think hard. Visualize your ZaCross. Repeat "Reborn ZaCross Pure"

Sighing, as there was no going against a Wolf, she placed her hands on her stomach upon her Mew Mark. Zakuro visualized her ZaCross. She whispered the words, slowly, barely audible.

"Reborn...ZaCross Pure"

A little shined in front of the Wolf. Zakuro looked up to see her Cross forming in front of her. When it was reserected, she slowly reached out and grabbed it gently. When she did, she felt energy flow back into her, rather rapidly.

But, the ZaCross had a few features, which made it different from her original. Instead of Ichigo's Mew Mark in the middle in the hart, it was Zakuro's Mark. And the Cross was a lighter purple, almost a white color.

'This Cross is known as Zakuro's Pure Cross. Thanks to Mew Aqua, it is stronger and more powerful than your original ZaCross. Its strength even surpasses that of Ichigo's Strawberry Bell. With this, the Mew Aqua, and the power of a Wolf, you will be able to defeat the Aliens, safe, and purify the world.'

Zakuro looked down at her Cross. She knew she had to find a way out of the plant so she could help save the others.

'O...okay. I know I have to help the others. But how can I get out of here?!'

'Focus your power on your Cross. Then repeat "Ribbon Aqua Pure"

The Wolf girl looked down at the Cross. She gripped it tightly and repeated the words.

"REBORN AQUA PURE!"

The Cross immediatley lighted up, rays of light shooting everywhere from the heart int he middle, not affect Zakuro. The rays shot through the creature, destroying it like a bomb. Zakuro landed on her feet and looked up at the Wolf, who was still there.

"You must go help the others now. I will be with you through it all, as I have been since you became a Mew Mew. Be strong, and be careful"

Zakuro nodded as the apparition jump at her, absorbing itself back into her body. She felt strong power and energy.

Afterwards, she sighed and looked up to see a dark sky with a bright, full moon floating next to the stars. She gripped her Cross and looked up at. The top of Tokyo Tower.

There was no sign, sound, nor scent of the Mew Mews.

'The Aliens must have moved to a different spot. I must find them!'

She caught the scent of Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, and Pudding.

Sniffing the air, the scent followed a trail, leading to a dark forest on the outscurts of the city.

Zakuro turned and ran to the forest.

'Girls please be safe! I'm coming!'

-Whelp,theres the next chapter. I'm sorry it's short. _ Hope you liked it though. Feel free to leave a review if ya want, not required though :3 I'll work on the next chapter, ASAP!-


	5. The Wolf's Power

A.N. -'okay so I think this will be the laster chapter. Huh, kindas sucks though...eh oh well. Anyway, I hope yu enjoy. Thank you everyone for the reviews i appreciate it. Review if ya want. I also would love to write a request for anyone. If you want me to, send me a message of what you want, and ill do it ASAP. Okay, now, Begin the final vhapter! *Epic Music plays while i say "Dan dan daaaaaaan!

"*

Zakuro came to the edge of a dark creepy forest. It looked thick and unwelcoming, but Zakuro was not afraid. She felt welcome to it. The moon's rays were able to pierce through the thicket, lighting a path way.

Something caught her eye. She knelt down the the cold dirt. She moved her hand over a boot- no, wait, four different pairs of boots prints. Sniffing closer to the ground, the Wolf Mew caught thr scent of the other girls.

"That's it, they had to have come this way!" She stood back up, and took off down the trail. Yet, she felt torn of her was worried sick about the others. They were...her...they were her pack. She had to find them.

But, another part of her felt happy. It had to be the DNA of the wolf. Running through a dark forest, letting the moon light her way. The scent of freshly falling rain. She felt...at home.

"No! Focus Zakuro! I must find the others!" She continued through the forest, following the scent lf the Mews. There soon came an opening in the forest. Zakuro slowed down and stared into the clearing, whilst keeping out of sight, behind a tree. Her eyes grew wide at the sight.

There lied Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Taruto and Ryou on the ground, beaten, while a little bit of blood came from Pudding's mouth and a large bruise claimed Minto's arm. Hovering above them was Deep Blue. His icy eyes showed hate and tranny in them. Behind him, was Kisshu and Pai. A small tear fell from sapphire eyes. She couldn't believe what he had done to her pack. She wanted to tear him to pieces, make him pay for hurting the girls and Ryou.

"Never...never forgive!" She growled through gritted teeth, clenching on to her Pure Cross, knuckles turning white. A white glowed emmited from her Mew Mark. She glared at Deep Blue.

"Aoy...Aoyoma please...listen.." Ichigo pleaded. Deep Blue laughed.

"You all honestly thought you could defeat me?! I will destroy you all! Just like I destroyed your little Wolf Friend!" He smirked. He raised up his sword as a black, deadly looking mist formed around it. The cloud grew as it gathered around the sharp tip. "NOW DIE!" Zakuro widened her eyes.

She didn't hesitate as she ran out of her hiding spot, running in front of the Mew Mews. Depp Blue lowered his sword and shot the deadly black smog at them.

"NOOOOO!" She yelled Stopping in front of them, Zakuro raised up her Cross, shining with white light, and placed it in front of her. The black smog stopped right in front of the Cross as a white barrier formed around it, Zakuro, and those behind her.

"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU?! DIE!" Deep Blue added more power. Zakuro struggled to keep the others protected, as she fell to her knees, but still blocking the darkness.

"Mew...Zakuro?" Ichigo whispered quietly. She stared at the Wolf Girl.

Thanks to the pressure of Deep Blue and Zakuro's powers (not really) a fierce wind was blowing Zakuro backwards, not fast, but slowly and surely. Zakuro let tears fall. She wasn't sure if she could keep the others safe.

'No...I'm not going to let them die! Not now or ever!" Shooting daggers and Deep Blue, Zakuro growled.

"REBORN!" Energy gathered around her Mew Mark on her Cross, the light becoming brighter and brighter.

"AQUUUUUUUAAAAAAA" 'No!' Deep Blue thought. He didn't want to lose to her, but his powers were already at their limits.

"PURE!" A blast of white energy grew huge around her Cross. The light shot back at Deep Blue, who covered his eyes with his arm due to the brightness. It shot him backwards as the white light explode like a bomb. It started to rain, but, not typical rain. White dots of energy gently fell every where.

The other Mew Mews woke up, slowly. Pudding wasn't bleeding anymore and Minto's bruise was gone. They stirred a minute, then, carefully stood. The white energy purified Deep Blue, turning him back to Aoyama.

"A..Aoyama!" Ichigo cried as she went to him, making sure he was okay. The Mews looked at each other.

"Zakuro-oneesama!" Minto ran to Zakuro's body, which laid upon the ground, not moving. "Oneesama?" Pudding knelt down next to her, gently shaking her shoulder.

Suddenly, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Ichigo all glowed whited, as their animal appendages disappeared, and they returned normal. They all looked at each other, the looked back at Zakuro' 'lifeless' body. Just then, the dark clouds covering the moon moved away.

The pure moon light placed a ray upon Zakuro. Her body began to glow white, as it was gently lifted up off the ground, with Zakuro at a 45 degree angle. The Mews watched in awe as an enormous white wolf spirit emerged from her body. It turned and hovered above Zakuro, looking at the the others. When it threw its head back, a long, female-pitched howl pierced the air. When it was done, the spirit flew up to the moon. Zakuro's Wolf ears and tail disappeared, as her body was laid on the ground once again.

Her form gently stirred. Minto was soo happy. Her and Lettuce helped Zakuro stand up.

"You did it onee-chan!" Pudding cried hugging Zakuro. She smiled as the girls group hugged her. She looked over to Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai, who had looked saddened. Zakuro broke free from the girls and walked over to Kisshu. He looked at her.

"Kisshu, you must promise to never attack Earth again. If you leave us in peace, I grant you this." She reached her hands to where her Mew Mark was. Pulling her hands away, she withdrew a little ball of light, placing it in his hands.

"A piece of Mew Aqua. It will help keep your planet safe." Kisshu stared at the white light. Looking at Zakuro, he gave her tight hug. She hugged him back.

"Thank you...Zakuro." He took a step back and motioned for Pai and Taruto to follow him.

"Thank You," he said as him, Pai, and Taruto teleported back to their planet. She stared at the moon. And aloud she said:

"Finally, our beloved planet shall be safe..forever.."

- sorry the ending seemed rushed. I hope u liked it. Peace out! XD -


End file.
